


More Than Just A Hug

by MarvelMaster616



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: All-New X-men #20, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after All New X-men #21. After her experience with the Purifiers, X-23 catches up with O5 Cyclops to share an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Hug

** More Than Just A Hug **

* * *

**AN: This takes place after All New X-men #21. I came up with this idea after reading this issue and seeing the cover of All New X-men #20, which depicted a teenage Cyclops and X-23 kissing. Not much really came of it in the series. This is just a simple one-shot. It’s not meant to be overly serious.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains mature material so if that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**New Xavier School for Mutants**

_‘I don’t do hugs.’_

Those were her exact words. Laura Kinney remembered saying them the first time a teenage, time-displaced Scott Summers tried to hug her when she was in a vulnerable state. She didn’t really appreciate the gesture at the time. But after what happened with the Purifiers, she realized just how powerful a gesture it had been. She ended up hugging him and he hugged her back, evoking a range of emotions that were still unfolding.

Laura had never been big on displays of affection. Being a living weapon, a trained killer, and a teenage prostitute made meaningful affection difficult. Were it not for the efforts of her mother, she may never have learned its importance. And she had built on those feelings since joining the X-men. She grew close to people like Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, and Julian Keller. They comforted her and loved her during difficult times. However, she never imagined she would get that kind of comfort from Scott Summers.

The Scott Summers that she knew wasn’t big on hugs. He always approached things strategically, maintaining this aura of leadership and confidence that was supposed to inspire those around him. Laura never cared for those kinds of people, nor did she see him outside that role. But this time-displaced version of him was different. He wasn’t the cold, calculating leader that tried to manage everything and everyone around him. He was a teenage boy who was trying to become a better X-man. It brought out a kinder, more compassionate side that his older version probably had but rarely showed. And for reasons that she didn’t fully understand, it resonated with Laura and she could tell it resonated with Scott as well.

Whatever they felt in that moment they kept to themselves. After securing the Purifiers for SHIELD, they returned to the New Xavier School. Kitty talked to them about what happened, what went wrong, and what they needed to do in the future. Laura stopped listening at some point. She only noticed Jean glaring at her a few times. She had witnessed the moment between her and Scott. She clearly didn’t like what she saw, but she kept those feelings to herself. Laura did the same, not letting her know what that moment meant to her.

Laura continued to dwell on that moment after the team dispersed, showered, ate a quick meal, and turned in for the night. It lingered in her thoughts even as she caught up with Kitty Pryde, Emma Frost, and Cyclops’s older self. She barely remembered their conversation, but apparently she was now part of this team. After they assigned her a room, she tried to figure that moment out. It kept her wide awake despite being physically and emotionally exhausted. At some point past midnight, she came to a profound realization.

_‘I need to feel more.’_

This fateful thought led her to get up from her bed and walk out of her dorm, not even changing out of the undersized tank top and shorts she was wearing. Laura then made her way through the darkened halls of the former Weapon X facility, fighting all the conflicting instincts that this place evoked, until she arrived at the door to dorm belonging to the young Scott Summers. She knocked on his door, knowing fully that she was probably waking him. When he opened, he was as surprised as he was drowsy to see her.

“Laura? What are you doing up this late?” asked the teenage Scott Summers.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Laura replied, “Can we talk?”

“Can it wait until morning?”

“No…it can’t.”

She had a tone in her voice that let the time-displaced teenager know that this was important. Having not forgotten how distraught she had been earlier, Scott shook off his drowsiness and invited her in.

“Okay then…what do you want to talk about?” he said awkwardly.

“I think you already know the answer to that. At least I hope you do,” said Laura as she walked into his dorm, “Unless those hugs of yours were just a ruse.”

“A ruse? Why would you…I mean, I’m sorry if I sent the wrong message. I just…” Scott stammered as he closed his door.

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. You consoled me. And that’s something I’m still not used to.”

Laura walked over and sat down on the side of Scott’s bed. She had the same distant gaze in her eyes that she had the first time he confronted her. She was a mess, consumed with so many painful and conflicting feelings. But these feelings were different. Scott didn’t seem to know what to make of them either. He just stood there in his black pajama pants and white shirt, looking more awkward than his older self ever dared.

“What happened to me…what the Purifiers did to me…I still can’t talk about,” said Laura in a strained voice, “I already have a long list of horrible things in my life that I can’t put into words. So I’m not going to try.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to,” said Scott casually.

“So then let’s talk about why you hugged me yesterday. I think that’s something we can’t ignore.”

“I thought you said you don’t do hugs.”

“I know what I said. But the hug itself isn’t what startled me. It was the idea of you doing the hugging that struck me.”

It just kept getting more awkward for the teenage Scott Summers. He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to make of this girl’s scrutiny. He had already done such a bad job consoling Jean Grey since they arrived in the future. He thought he could do better, but Laura provided a unique set of challenges. Like Jean, she knew things about his future that he had yet to process.

“I don’t know if anyone has told you this, but you’re different from the older you,” said Laura.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that from more than a few people,” said Scott bitterly.

“But you’re not too different in some respects. You both see the bigger picture. You want to make the world better for mutants. And you’re willing to bear any burden and step up to any challenge. That’s something a lot of people admire about you. It’s something I even admired about you.”

“You mean before I maybe killed Charles Xavier,” Scott pointed out solemnly.

“No…I don’t. And this is where you and your older self are different. You still see the world in black and white. You see good and evil…war and peace…ends and means. Now I don’t know your older self as well the others, but I can tell he hasn’t thought like that for a long time. If you point this out to him, he’ll probably tell you that he’s grown up. But I don’t believe that. I’ve seen so many more terrible things than him and I’m still a teenager. I’ve only ever seen the world in shades of gray…of compromise and excuses.”

She took no pride in her outlook, which set her apart from Cyclops’s older self. Laura was the first person to talk about his older self without totally condemning him for killing the Professor. When she looked at him, she didn’t see a future murderer. She saw a different person who was worth caring about. And that triggered a new wave of feelings for a teenaged Scott that were awkward in a very different way.

“I don’t want to end up like him,” Scott said to her, “I’m trying everything I can to change it without destroying reality.”

“You can’t change certain parts of yourself. Trust me on this. You’ll only open new wounds by trying,” said Laura, “And you don’t need to change that much about yourself. You only need to cling to that wide-eyed optimism you still have. That’s one of the things that led you to come after me when I ran off, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, you were upset and confused. Why wouldn’t I?” he asked with that distinct innocence that his older self had long since lost.

“Because you still have a side to you that lets you see beyond the bigger picture. You’re willing to step back, stop being an X-man, and just relate to people. And that…I haven’t known many people like that. And the ones I do know never tried to hug me.”

A new kind of emotion echoed within her voice. She rose up from his bed and walked over to him, standing before him in the same way she had when he first came after her. Scott was still feeling somewhat awkward, but intrigued on a number of levels. She could smell it on his breath and in his sweat. Such a scent further strengthened those emotions, leading her to what she hoped would be a fitting gesture to repay him for his compassion.

“I’ve seen too many people abandon that spirit. As soon as they face a terrible situation, they start making excuses. And I don’t want that to happen to you. That’s why I want to give you a reason to hold onto that spirit for however long you’re here.”

“Um…okay. What did you have in mind?” he asked.

This Scott Summers was still very much an awkward teenager. But that may end up working to Laura’s benefit. For a moment, she just stood in front of him and let their bodies drift closer. Then for the second time in the past 24 hours, she surprised him again by embracing him in her arms. But this time she threw in something extra and kissed him.

It shocked the time-displaced Scott in ways that overrode every bit of his X-men training. This girl, who he hadn’t forgotten was a clone of Wolverine, was kissing him. He used to fantasize about how his first kiss with Jean Grey would be. He never imagined he would experience it with Laura Kinney. It already exceeded his expectations. Soon, shock gave way to passion. He began kissing back and returned the embrace.

It turned into another powerful moment between two teenagers who had only known each other for a couple days. Through their kiss and their embrace, more powerful emotions emerged. These emotions mixed with raging teenage hormones, creating desire that quickly manifested in more affectionate gestures. It left the inexperienced Scott breathless and overwhelmed when they finally parted. But the desire lingered and Laura had no intention of letting it end here.

Without saying a word, she stepped back and removed her tank top to expose her nicely developed breasts. The teenage Scott’s eyes widened from behind his glasses. Raging teenage hormones clashed with his mental faculties, so much so that he barely noticed Laura slip out of her shorts. When he did notice, he saw that she hadn’t been wearing any panties. Now she was completely naked, every feature of her womanhood exposed before his eyes. He tried to divert his eyes, but such a sight was already engrained in his memory.

“Laura? Uh…what are you doing?” he stammered.

“I want to have sex with you,” Laura told him in as serious a tone as ever.

“Um…I don’t know if this is something about the future I don’t understand, but I think I’m missing something here.”

“What’s there to miss? You hugged me. I hugged you back. Then I kissed you. You kissed me back. Now I want to have sex.”

“That’s uh…kind of a leap, isn’t it?” said the teenage Scott as he struggled to make sense of it.

“Why would it be? Don’t you find me attractive? I thought you did.”

“No that’s…I mean, I do. But this is just…”

He could barely form a coherent sentence at this point. It would have been so humorous if Laura didn’t look so serious. She attempted to calm him down by moving in closer to him, placing both hands on his shoulders and letting him feel her bodily warmth. This was where her experience as a prostitute came in handy. She had learned to be so comfortable with her nudity while he was so young and inexperienced. But she could tell from the growing bulge in his pants that the desire was there. And this time-displaced teenager deserved a chance to act on those desires.

“I’m sorry if I’m overwhelming you, but I think this is something we need. I haven’t allowed myself to be very intimate with anybody for a while. And you reached out to me at a time at a very difficult time for me. I just…I need to remind myself why I should embrace others.”

“Well there are other ways that aren’t so…excessive,” he said.

“Why is it excessive?” she questioned, “It’s just sex between two people with a long list of problems.”

“But isn’t it supposed to be for…I don’t know, for people in love or spouses or…”

Scott’s words trailed off as he quickly ran out of reasons. None seemed to convince Laura. She stayed close to him. She captivated him so much with her gaze that he didn’t notice his own hands finding their way to her waist. With a mind of their own, they trailed over her hips and around her firmly shaped butt. Her skin felt so smooth in his hands. His brain kept telling him one thing. His body told him another. And in this struggle, his body was beginning to win out.

“In a perfect world, maybe that would be true. But we’re not from a perfect world…not in the slightest,” said Laura.

“Yeah…that we can agree on,” Scott conceded.

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, but…there’s another reason I want this.”

“Does it have to do with more of those unique problems you mentioned?” he asked.

“Actually, it has to do with you specifically, Scott.”

To help ease some of his tension, she lightly embraced him again. In doing so she felt his growing arousal press up against her thigh. She could also hear his breathing intensify and smell the pheromones radiating from his perspiration. This heightened her arousal while letting her know where his instincts were leading him.

“I don’t just want to do this for me,” Laura said to him, “I also want to give you a reason to hold onto that innocence that your older self lost. The future seems intent on pushing you to becoming something you don’t want to be. Well, I want to be something you can turn to…a feeling and a memory that you can recall when you feel like you’re doomed to a certain fate. It’s something I wish I had. And now I want to give it to you.”

“And you believe that…us having sex will give me that?” said Scott.

“Yes…but this is just what I’m offering. I’ll leave the final decision up to you.”

He remained in her embrace. The teenaged Scott Summers was already aroused at the most basic level possible for a teenage boy. But beyond that, this girl had somehow captivated him on a deeper level. He saw in her a wounded soul who had been cursed with a fate she didn’t want. They were very much alike in that sense, despite being from different times. That resonated with Scott when he first hugged her. Now it resonated on an entirely different level.

At a time when he was so lost about his feelings for Jean Grey, it seemed only fitting that a girl who followed her most basic and raw instincts would arouse these kinds of emotions. And these very emotions were what sealed his decision to set aside the burdens of the future to focus on the present.

“Okay,” said Scott in a shaky tone.

“Are you sure?” asked Laura, noticing his nervous undertone.

“Yeah, I just…I’ve never really…you know.”

“That’s okay. I figured you were a virgin,” she replied with a reassuring gesture, “Don’t worry. I’ll guide you through it. I’ll make sure it feels really good.”

Laura sealed their fate for this night by taking his hands in hers and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. It wasn’t soft or subtle. It was raw, conveying that most basic kind of passion with the deeper emotions they had only just discovered. The inexperienced Scott Summers was taken aback at first, but overwhelming emotions and raging teenage hormones took over. He eventually kissed back, allowing more of her naked body to press up against his.

With their lips still entwined, Laura led him over to the bed. About halfway there, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it up off over his head, revealing his slim figure. Scott had yet to develop into the well-muscled frame of his older counterpart, but the foundation was clearly there and she showed her appreciation of it by raking her hands over his chest and down his stomach. Feeling his exposed flesh triggered the kind of feral desire that Laura rarely felt outside a fight. It added a growing sense of urgency, leading her to rush him back to the bed.

Once they arrived at their destination, Laura practically pounced on him, pinning him on his back and holding him by his wrists. This overwhelmed Scott a bit, but it didn’t dissuade his arousal. If anything, it heightened it. By now the bulge in his pajama pants was pretty big. She could tell he wanted them off, but he seemed almost too shy to ask.

“Um…” was all he could get out.

“Shhh…try and relax. I’ll take your pants off,” said Laura.

She gave him another kiss on the neck to further reassure him. The very aroused Scott managed to relax just enough to allow Laura to pull his pants down his legs, allowing his erect manhood to pop free. It was a bit cumbersome. At some point Laura was tempted to just draw her claws and rip them off, but she figured that would be too much for someone so inexperienced.

Now fully naked as well, Laura took a moment to admire his body. Even for his age, he was pretty well-endowed. She remembered hearing Emma brag about the size of Scott’s manhood a number of times. She thought the former White Queen was just being her usual boastful self, but now Laura now saw with her own eyes that she hadn’t been lying.

“You’re…a very attractive young man,” Laura found herself saying.

“Thanks,” said Scott with an awkward blush, “You’re a very cute girl. Then again, you’re the first naked girl I’ve seen up close like this.”

“I’m honored. And I’ll make sure I’m the most memorable.”

After sufficiently taking in his form, Laura crawled back on top of her and kissed him again. She knew from her experience as a prostitute that some men didn’t like to just rush into sex. They preferred to build up the feeling and for Scott, the former living weapon was intent on making it meaningful.

Together, they made out on top of the sheets of his bed, letting their lips and hands roam freely over each other’s’ naked skin and getting a feel for their bodies. Laura was very thorough, like an animal in heat sizing up a prospective mate. Scott’s nervousness had subsided somewhat, but he was still a bit hesitant with his touching. His hands actually shook when he felt around her breasts and around her butt. But he was still gentle, which was something Laura wasn’t used to in a partner. However, the feeling quickly grew on her. After a quick and thorough exploration of their bodies, Laura followed her burning instincts to the next step.

“Are you ready, Scott?” asked Laura, her tone seething with primal desire.

“I…I think so,” Scott replied, already short of breath, “But what about um…protection?”

“It’s okay. I have birth control implants back for when I was…”

But Laura stopped herself before she could finish. Now might not be the best time to reveal that she had been a prostitute. They had already built up this wonderful feeling. There was no need to risk it.

“I understand,” said Scott, picking up on the shift in her tone, “I trust you, Laura.”

“Okay…thank you,” she said with a touch of relief, “Now then…I’m going to guide your penis inside me.”

Scott only nodded, trusting her to take it from here. Laura then adjusted her body accordingly. He remained on his back, watching her straddle his pelvis so that both knees were resting by his sides. Then with one hand on his chest, Laura reached back with the other to guide his rigid member to her entrance. She lightly rubbed the tip along her moist folds at first, as if to prepare them both for the feeling to come. Then she steadily lowered herself onto his manhood, allowing his hardened length to penetrate her tight folds.

“Mmm…it’s in,” Laura gasped.

“Oh God…Laura,” said Scott in a daze.

It was a familiar feeling for Laura, but completely new for the teenage Cyclops. The feeling of her hot, wet womanhood surrounding his manhood filled him with an onslaught of intoxicating sensations. They were so overwhelming that he struggled to process this feeling. All he could do was grab onto Laura’s hips, as if this feeling would slip through his hands if he let it.

He was so dazed by the feeling that he wasn’t sure what to do. But Laura had no intention of letting him stay so overwhelmed. She continued to guide him through the feeling, letting her basic instincts and sexual experience take over. She placed both hands grasping his torso and rode his cock, moving her hips in a nice steady motion. More gasps and grunts followed. The feeling of his hard length slithering within her tight folds filled her with a steady stream of familiar sensations. But these sensations took on a very different meaning.

This wasn’t some random john or some perverted old man who had a taste for teenage girls. This was a young Scott Summers. He embodied so much of what the X-men had become. And he was the one that came and embraced her when few others would dare. Now she was embracing him in a very intimate way, letting their sex convey to him a powerful message. He didn’t have to become the man he was destined to be. She could be the one to give him a the reason to forge his own destiny.

After Scott’s own instincts caught up with the overwhelming sensations, he took a more active role in their sex. He steadied himself and embraced her more completely. He glided his hands around Laura’s hips and butt, moving them up her waist so he could share in this intimate feeling. And as soon as she sensed he was no longer so overwhelmed, Laura stopped holding back and let her feral mating instincts take over.

“Want this…need this…so much! Ooh Scott! Need this…so much!” she grunted through her feral lust.

The former living weapon stepped up the pace, adjusting her position slightly so that she was now more elevated with both her feet planted at his side. This allowed her to bounce up and down the length of Scott’s member with more vigor. She also leaned forward a bit, using one hand to lean on him for support and the other to fondle her now swollen clitoris. It soon got to the point where she was practically slamming her pelvis down against his. Every sensation seemed to bring her closer to the feeling she craved. But in her feral efforts, Laura ended up overwhelming Scott in an entirely new way.

Between the rapid slithering of her tight folds and a lack of sexual experience, Scott’s approaching climax came quickly and unexpectedly. He had climaxed before in his private moments, but never like this. It came so fast and so intensely that he had no hope of holding back. So with Laura still riding him, he clung to her shoulders and held on for the approaching feeling.

“Oh…oohhh Laura!” gasped Scott, “I think I…I think I’m going to…”

His words soon failed him as the intense heat around his manhood reached its peak. White hot sensations surged through him as he released a load of fluids into Laura’s throbbing depths. His face and body contorted to the orgasmic blissthat followed, so much so that he practically trembled with each surge. It was an ecstasy that he was not prepared to process, but one that filled him with an unforgettable feeling.

Laura barely noticed his peak at first, even as his fluids filled her. She tried to keep riding him. However, Scott’s reaction to his first sexual experience forced her to slow down and adjust her approach. He was practically breathless at this point. Despite her burning urge to feel more, she rose up off him and let him catch his breath. She then embraced and kissed him again, hungrily trailing her lips down his face and neck. While her feral instincts remained strong, she hadn’t forgotten what she promised him.

“Wow…Laura that was…wow,” said Scott breathlessly.

“It’s not over yet,” she said to him.

Scott was still reeling from his first climax. He couldn’t even begin to process what she meant. But Laura’s voice was still full of desire so she clearly had a plan.

Laura continued kissing around his neck for a moment. Then she trailed her lips down his upper body, following her still burning desires every step of the way. There was still a powerful hunger with each kiss, which got a reaction from the time-displaced teenager. She listened to him gasp and hold onto her, trusting her to do what needed to be done. There weren’t a lot of people in this world who would trust a former living weapon so she made sure to cherish it.

Once she had tasted most of his upper body, Laura focused her attention back on his manhood. It had softened somewhat after his peak, as was to be expected. But she could tell he was capable of more. This was a young Scott Summers. She knew his potential better than he did at this point. Once again, she relied on her skills as a former prostitute and skillfully grasped his member with both hands. She then parted her hair behind her ears and began orally teasing his cock.

“Whoa! Laura that’s…oohhh that feels so good!” moaned Scott.

Encouraged by his reaction, Laura grew bolder. She licked up the length of his shaft, carefully trailing her tongue around the tip and base. She then took his length into her mouth fully and sensually suckled his member. And as her lips trailed up and down his manhood, the blood came rushing back into it. He was still a bit sensitive, but his youth and natural physical endowments allowed him to get fully aroused again.

His recovery time was pretty impressive. But it still gave Laura enough time to work on her own arousal. As she sucked his cock, she used her other hand to keep fondling her womanhood. She could feel his fluids dripping from her folds, mixing with her own feminine secretions. Yet she craved more sensation. The animal within her needed to be sated. It would have been so easy to just mount him again and ride him to her desired ecstasy. But Laura favored a different approach that would allow them to share the ecstasy.

“Are you ready for more, Scott?” she asked him after giving his manhood one last lick.

“I uh…think it’s pretty obvious I am,” said the teenage Scott sheepishly, who was also surprised at how quickly he got hard again.

“Then I want you to be on top this time. Hug me…kiss me…have sex with me. Do what you need to do to make this as meaningful as possible.”

Scott looked at her and smiled. He no longer seemed so overwhelmed. He actually had a touch of that distinct confidence that made him such a strong leader. And he was prepared to exercise that confidence with this very special girl.

Laura crawled back up on top of him again, capturing his lips and letting him take her in his arms. As they kissed, he turned her over so that she was the one on her back. She then spread her legs and bent her knees back, allowing Scott to get into position. Following his own instincts, Scott rose up a bit and held onto her thighs. He then guided his manhood back into Laura’s vagina. The feeling of her hot flesh around his felt every bit as good the second time. Following the example she set, he began to hump her at a steady pace.

The stream of hot sensations resumed, but Laura sensed he held back somewhat. She could see in the desperate look on his face that he wanted more, but he was still concerned about going too far with her. Most of the men she had slept with never showed such concern. It further proved that Scott Summers was special, no matter what time he was from. And someone like him shouldn’t have to hold back.

“Mmm…do it harder, Scott! Please…I want it! And I know…you want it!” Laura panted.

Scott smiled again, as if to assure her that he remained dedicated to making this memorable for her as well. He then stepped up the pace of his movements. His knees and feet dug into the bed as he worked his hips back and forth, pumping his manhood within the tight folds of her vagina. The sensations quickly intensified. Laura spread her legs wider, allowing him to get in deeper. And as her body bounced in accord with the rhythm, she fondled her breasts and let out more feral grunts.

Their sex and all the sensations it brought them became liberating in a sense. Laura had endured so many horrors at the hands of Arcade and the Purifiers. The time-displaced Scott had seen his world and his future shattered. And in coming together, they connected through these overwhelming emotions. Now they were able to vent these emotions in an intimate, meaningful way.

After his first climax, Scott was able to last longer this time and vent as much energy as he needed. It also allowed Laura to reach that special peak she desperately craved. It took a while. But when she felt her body react in a series of writhing contortions, there was no stopping it. She instinctively grasped onto Scott’s shoulders and pulled him closer so that more of his naked flesh grinded against hers with every motion. Scott could sense her reaction as well and remained focused on helping her see this through.

“Oohhhh I…I’m so close! So good! Oh Scott…oh I feel it!” Laura exclaimed.

“Yes…I feel it too,” said Scott breathlessly, “Let’s…let’s share this.”

“Share it…yes! Share it with me, Scott!”

Laura eagerly threw her legs around Scott’s waist, locking him in as he delivered the final round of thrusts. The moment he sent her over that special plateau, the former living weapon threw her head back and curled her toes as a surge of pleasure shot up through her body. She then let out a feral howl worthy of an animal. Yet Scott kept smiling, seeing a special beauty in her outburst of primal euphoria.

As her inner muscles throbbed and contracted around his manhood, Scott kept moving his hips in a slower rhythm. He had also been close to another climax. It didn’t come as quickly or as intensely as the first, but it was still every bit as powerful. He first made sure Laura enjoyed every moment of her climax, caressing her face and admiring her ecstasy. Then he intensified his movements just enough to send him over the edge as well. And when he felt that familiar rush of pleasure, he embraced this girl fully and let out a blissful howl of his own. It wasn’t nearly as loud as hers, but it let her know that the feeling was every bit as meaningful to him as it was to her.

In this moment of mutual ecstasy, Scott and Laura’s bodies froze in their naked embrace. As inner muscles throbbed and various fluids mixed, they locked their eyes on one another. And through this gaze, the meaning became clear. And for the first time in quite a while, Laura smiled back.

Having vented all these feelings, Scott and Laura were officially drained. As they caught their breath, Scott withdrew from her and rolled off her. Laura remained in his embrace as they each let their exhausted bodies relax. They eventually ended up under the covers, lying on their sides and still facing each other.

“Thank you, Laura,” Scott said to her in a tired tone.

“For the sex?” she replied.

“For everything,” he told her, “Since I’ve been in this time, I haven’t made a lot of good memories. But this…this was amazing.”

“I know how you feel. Good memories…are hard to come by. And I’ve learned that no matter how many terrible memories you amass, just having a few good ones keeps us from becoming the person we don’t want to be.”

“And now we’re both just a little stronger in that respect,” said the time displaced teenager with greater resolve, “I think that’s what makes it meaningful.”

It was still overwhelming in the sense that they came from two different time periods. Yet somehow, they came together when they were both so damaged and vulnerable. And now they had drawn a new strength from one another. Before they fell asleep, Laura embraced this teenaged Scott Summers again. He embraced her back, which seemed fitting. This powerful feeling began with a simple hug. And from there, it became meaningful in a very special way.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
